tekumelfandomcom-20200214-history
Clans
Clan and Lineage Tsolyánu is a stratified society which allows for little mixing between social classes. People from very different backgrounds would almost never become friends. Some walks of life, such as the army, do not segregate so rigidly. It would be possible for one young Heréksa (roughly "lieutenant") to befriend an infantryman in his command. But while a degree of camaraderie with the ranks would be acceptable, ultimately the Heréksa is the one calling the shots. The situation requires the other to be subservient. The vast majority of people in Tsolyánu, Mu’ugalavyá, and Yán Kór belong to a clan, whose rules govern social and economic life. Clans are organized relatively simple compared to the complexity of Temples and Government, you’re born a Clan-Brother or Clan-Sister. Only ambitious charismatic, competent leaders, with a lifetime of service to the clan may be chosen by the clan-house to become a Clan-Elder. Being elected as a Clan-Elder commonly also means you are devoted to the temple of the clan. If your clan-house is in the far north of the empire (closer to Yán Kór), women are far more likely to being Clan-Elders, well men are more common in the south (not even senior Aridáni). Traditions differ, but most clan-house councils are 5-20 Clan-Elders, depending on the size of the clan-house. They meet once a week to discuss things such as formulation of policies, the settlement of minor issues, allocate funds to projects and needs, etc. The council selects one member to serve as head of the clan-house. Clan-Elders and Clan-Heads server for five years. A Clan-Head represents his clan-house at regional and national meetings of the clan and to the councils in the Palace of the Realm, when needed. Some clans are powerful, others feeble and plebeian. Most clans boast several lineages, which vary in status. People are bonded by belonging to the same clan. Regardless of lineage, members of a clan give mutual trust, aid and comradeship. Someone of low lineage are "poor country cousins" who must be appropriately courteous to their more prestigious urban relatives, but this relationship is sufficiently close to be tenable. Clans are generally collections of families of a similar faith and trade. This varies from clan-to-clan, with the more powerful clans holding more strictly to their identities (the Golden Bough clan, for instance, is a conservative Stability clan, meaning its members are generally Hnálla, Thúmis or Avánthe worshippers of high status), while the lower clans are less rigid: the Black Mat clan which weaves sleeping mats, for instance. There are members of the Golden Bough clan who have gone on to worship The Lords of Change Chiténg or Hrihiyal, but they are definitely "black sheep" (or "black hma" as the case may be). The Black Mat clan has no time for such niceties: "Just weave yer accursed mat and shut up!" Some clans are "religious clans" (Cloak of Azure Gems), while others are "professional clans" -- various mercantile clans pay only lip-service to a religious faith. And again, the richer you are, the better a show you have to put on. The poorer you are, the less anyone cares. Tsolyánu has over 1500 recognized clans. Being a member of a high clan is also hard, as you have social and political responsibilities which you must honor without becoming a social outcast (or worse). -''Blue Room Vol3'' In more wealthy clanhouse the food and chores are done by slaves or hired servants. Some of the more penurious of one's clan-brothers and sisters may also be paid by the clan to oversee these tasks -- and to perform them, if need be. Younger brothers and sisters also may be required to labour in clan enterprises or do household tasks as a matter of discipline and training. Those who are elderly or indigent are also supported by the clan in return for a few hours of work: supervision, watching over flocks, pruning the gardens, etc. Labour for one's clan is not considered "lowly," as it seems to have been among the aristocracy of 19th Century Britain. Physical work is good for a child, the clan elders say, and responsibilities make good clansmen. Only in the very wealthy and anciently noble clans does one find slaves performing every task and serving every morsel of food, etc. Even so, these clans often put younger clans-brothers and sisters to work as discipline, training them in the crafts, arts, business, accountancy, sciences, etc. at the same time. In poorer clans, and in the rural clan-house of the great clans, too, there is a general tradition of hard work for all members. Herding a chlén-beast is great therapy! Cooks and other specialists may also be hired from outside, particularly when some elaborate production is desired. Fancy parties require the best food, entertainment, costumes, etc. that the clan can afford, and it is considered noble (and hence "good") to bring in these experts from outside: not only cooks and pastry-makers, but also vintners, perfumers, makers of fancy toiletries, mimes, singers, musicians, dancers, acrobats, athletes, gladiators, flower-arrangers, and a multitude of other trades and crafts are required -- and are lavishly laid on by the great clans. A Tsolyáni feast in the Clan of the Golden Bough in Béy Sü is a memorable event indeed! -''Barker. The Blue Room Vol8#223.'' What Clans Want Every clan wants prosperity and social success. Noble behavior by its members, business success, alliances forged with more powerful clans, and membership in important Imperial offices and local temples are all roads to power and inﬂuence. The greater the clan, the greater the status of its members, whatever their lineage. It’s usually up to the individual to decide how best to gain glory and gold, but the higher the rise, the more likely it is that their clan-mates will have special requests for them. Some of which may seem impossible tasks. Etiquette with Higher Clans How does etiquette dictate that the members of Very High clans should deal with Tlakotani who are not Imperial heirs? One can speak to these people informally. Once even speaks to princes and princesses with relatively informality -- when they are off-duty, as it were. Honorifics are still used in speech, but prostrating oneself before the glory of the Throne is not necessary. One is always respectful. -''Barker. The Blue Room Vol9#241.'' Inter-Clan Marriages Marriages tend to remain within the same or closely related clans, although LOTS of exceptions exist, particularly with second, third, etc. marriages that include one wealthy or higher clan mate who marries "down" into a lower clan/lineage in order to get a beautiful wife or a handsome husband. The clan and lineage of the child is usually that of the father, but if he is the "lesser" member of the union, he may get his wife to negotiate membership in her (higher) clan for the children. If the union is about equal, the couple may agree that a first child belongs to the husband's clan, a second to the wife's, etc. -- or ask an omen from the gods, roll a pair of dice, etc. Sometimes economic, familial, and other considerations come into play, too. ''-Barker. The Blue Room Vol5#129.'' Inter-Clan Social Mixes The clan is what counts for "seating" at banquets, ceremonies, and any mixed-clan event. Within the clan, deference goes to higher versus lower lineages, then to age. Gender does not play much of a role. ''-Barker. The Blue Room Vol5#129.'' Joining a Clan Foreigners can be offered membership into a clan, The person(s) would need to hold true to the clans values and interest, plus pay a handsome fee to join. 1000-6000 káitars for joining a Very Low or Low clan; 7000-12000 to join a Medium clan; 25000-45000 to join a High clan. To join a Very High Clan you would need the sponsorship of an Imperial Prince or Emperor. If you are a part of a clan and wish to advance yourself into a higher clan, you would need to pay substantially more (1.5-2 times more) as you also must compensate your current clan for leaving. No proper high clan would consider taking a small clan into its membership -- its public reputation would collapse! No amount of money or private sleeping around could bring this about! Lower clans may be given money, lands, a clanhouse of their own, etc. by a higher clan, but having a small low clan adopted into a higher clan is pretty remote. Individuals do get adopted, particularly if they do things that would gain the clan respect and reputation, but even taking in a lineage or family is pretty remote. ''-Barker, The Blue Room Vol4.'' Random Clan (Optional) Due to the Tsolyáni tendency to not deal with folks with clan status much lower or much higher than their own, the Game Master should shift a Very High clansman to High and a Very Low to Low. Clans of Tsolyáni The CLANLESS - “Nakomé” People without a clan are at the bottom of the heap in Tsolyáni society. Well off foreigners can receive a certain amount of respect, but foreigners and other clanless people are worth less than slaves and are treated accordingly. Barbarians can eventually be accepted into the clans -- not Sea Blue or Golden Sunburst, perhaps, but good, sensible, respectable clans that will use the talents of these new members intelligently. "Outside blood" is thus not publicly valued, but privately it is seen as very useful. Most of my players did manage to get into clans, some quite high. Public acts (serving the Imperium as a military officer, becoming a valued priest or scholar, making money in a good business, making lavish gifts to the clan, marrying one of the clan's offspring, making friends with important clansmen, etc. -- all are ways to get yourself into one of these "closed" societies. ''-The Blue Room Vol3'' IMPERIAL: The Tlakotani VERY HIGH Very High clans tend to be high administrators, courtiers, Ritual Priests and make up the bulk of the officers and members of prestigious legions. It is very rare for members of these clans to be scholars and almost shameful to have anything but a noble profession. Your clan is envied and honored, even its least lineages have important roles and social functions. Some common professions are: High Circles in a Priesthood or Imperial Officials, Noble courtiers, City governors, Landowners, Generals and officers, Idle decadence, Bankers and Financiers. HIGH High clans tend to be administrators, scholar-priests, and military personnel. All professions are practiced but many High clan people take Skilled and Noble professions over plebeian. Your clanmates staff much of the upper reaches of local government, and no one dares insult you. Some common professions are: Landowning, Important merchants, major officials, Priesthood, Scholars, Scribing, Physicians, Soldiering. MEDIUM Medium clans are mid-level priests, bureaucrats, many scholar priests and professionals. A solid and honorable clan, of little importance to government but treated respectfully by the great. Common professions are: High quality and expensive crafts, Farming, Lesser civil officials, lower circle Priesthood, Scribing, Building, Sailing or fishing, Soldiering. LOW Low clans are low officials, a few administrators, and many of the professionals within the empires. Your clan is humble but you do get treated respectfully by the great. Common professions are: Entertainment, Farming, Common craft, Minor tradesmen, Servants and minions, Tomb guarding, Sailing or fishing, Soldiering. VERY LOW Very Low clan are servants, many Plebeian and some Skilled professionals. Most consider your clan fit only for menial labor and unpleasant duties. Some common professions are: Farming, Hauling and carting, Leathers and tanning, Slaving, Unskilled labor (cleaning, sweeping), cooks and kitcheners.